The TwilightVampire Diaries Saga
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Elena Gilbert ends up in Forks with no memory of who she is. Can Bella, the Cullens, and the Wolves help her regain her memories before a rival finishes her off for good? longer summary and disclaimer in first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story that concerns BOTH the Twilight and Vampire Diaries books.

Summary:  
>Elena Gilbert runs away to Forks, Washington afer catching her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, with his old girlfriend, Katherine Pierce. Katherine plans to get rid of Elena and she follows her to Forks, where she and Elena get into a fight. Elena suffers memory loss as a result of Katherine's attack on her.<p>

Bella Swan is just about to pick up her life when she becomes an unwitting witness to Katherine's attack on Elena. She and her dad, Charlie, rescue Elena from certain death. After the Cullen family returns to Forks, they and Bella begin searching for clues to Elena's identity.

Elena seems to enjoy her time in Forks, but her friends and family worry about her. Katherine, noticing that Elena is still alive and building a life for herself in Forks, goes back to Washington to take down her rival. But will Bella, the Cullens, and the Wolves be able to stop her? Will Elena see her friends and family again? And will she and Stefan reconcile?

Disclaimer: I own nthing but this story.

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was running away from Mystic Falls, Virginia. She could not believe that that bitch Katherine had dared to ruin her relationship with Stefan Salvatore, nor did she want to hook up with his younger brother, Damon. It was time to draw the bitch away from the brothers; anyone who dated two brothers was a whore, Elena thought to herself.<p>

She sighed as she saw a sign that said Welcome to Forks as the bus drove into Forks, Washington. Now who would name a town Forks? Elena thought to herself. But if Forks was where she could hide, then so be it.

Bella Sawn was picking herself back up, much to the relief of her father, Charlie. But she refused to get over Edward Cullen, and that had him worried. He had found some things hidden under her bed and set them out, hoping that she would notice them. Unfortunately, she did not.

Anyway, she was on her way to school when she saw something she did not expect to see: another vampire. This one was dressed in the nicest of clothes, something that Alice herself would wear...if she had lived during the 19th century, that was. Also, the vampire was not very nice, from the way she was chasing that other girl.

Elena saw Katherine and began to run, but the vampire said to her, "You think that just because you're pretty and popular that you can have any guy you want? Stefan was mine first!"

"You whore," Elena shouted back. "I know you were dating Damon as well. Are you messed up in the head? What self-respecting girl dates two men who are brothers? You're disgusting!"

Bella gasped as she watched get evil vampire slap the poor girl across her face. That vampire reminded her of Rosalie. However, it wasn't in a good way. But she had no time to do anything else but escape as the girl slammed into her truck…

Elena gasped in horror as Katherine slapped her and sent her flying into a truck. As she watched her life flash before her eyes, all she could think about was Stefan Salvatore. Goodbye, Stefan, Elena thought, as if her thoughts could reach him. I love you.

Katherine smirked as she watched Elena slam into a truck and fell down, hopefully to die. She then slipped away before anyone could see her.

* * *

><p>Alice was dragging Edward back to Forks. She could not believe that Edward had the nerve to rip apart their family like that. She was bringing him back and forcing him to apologize to Bella for hurting her.<p>

But she gasped in horror as she saw paramedics lifting a young girl away from a damaged truck. Bella's red truck. Was Bella hurt?

Bella was feeling dizzy. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't due to the pain in her head. She gasped as she saw someone walk toward her. "Edward?" she muttered as she fainted.

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bella woke up in the hospital. She was sure that she had seen Edward Cullen as she fainted. A vampire stood over her bed. "Edward?" she cried out. "Is that you?"

Just then, the vampire stared at her. "Laurent," he said.

Bella gasped in shock; she had no idea that Laurent was still in Forks. "I thought you were still in Alaska!" she cried out.

"Oh, but I was," said Laurent. "The girls there all loved me. Especially Irina. But I'm here as a favor for Victoria." He smiled as he stared at Bella.

"What?" Bella cried out.

"Victoria wants me to get rid of you," said Laurent. "A mate for a mate. Your Edward killed her James, so it's only fair that you die in return."

Bella cried out, "Why would you take orders from her? She's just a sadistically cruel witch who tells people what to do and doesn't do anything herself!"

Laurent clamped Bella's hand and said, "Calm down, Bella. You don't want your death to be stressful, right?"

"My life is already stressful enough without having death being thrown into the mix," said Bella.

Laurent was unmoved. "I see," he said. "But now you have put me in a quandary. Will I let you live or will I force you to die?"

"Oh, you better let her live..." an angry voice cut into the room.

Bella couldn't be happier to see an angry Alice Cullen standing in the doorway to her room. Alice said to Laurent, "You have five seconds to explain yourself or I'll tear you into pieces!"

Edward, meanwhile, was in another room. One with a young girl in it. The doctors gathered around her bed, all talking about her injuries. She had many cuts and bruises, a broken leg, and a sprained wrist.

But that wasn't the worst of her injuries.

Edward cried out, "Oh what have I done? I leave you and you get hurt." Charlie stood in the doorway, overhearing everything that Edward was saying. Edward continued, "I'm so so sorry, Bella! I love you!"

Charlie said to him, "That's not Bella."

Edward cried out, "Please don't try to make me feel better! Bella is dead because of me!"

Charlie said, "Bella is over there..."

They both turned and saw Bella trying to get Alice, who had her hands around Laurent's throat. "I'm going to rip you apart!" she screamed.

As for Elena, she was lying in her bed, fighting to live. She knew that Katherine was trying to kill her and by pretending to be dead, Katherine would leave her alone. The trick worked and Elena was safe.

But there were two things wrong with that plan. One of them was that Elena was in a whole new world, one with a different brand of vampires.

Another thing was that she did not know who she was...

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward saw Alice wrestling Laurent to the ground. He rushed to the other vampire and grabbed him by the throat, snarling, "If I ever found out that you have been hurting Bella, I will not hesitate to kill you right here and right now!"

The other vampire said, "I have never even hurt Bella at all. Why do you accuse me of that?"

"Maybe because your friend decided to kill Bella," said Edward. "He thought attacking Bella was all a game to him. Well, it's not. Bella is worth everything to me!"

Laurent laughed and said, "And if Bella meant so much to you, then why did you abandon her?"

Edward cringed. "I just wanted to give her a normal life; a life away from the dangers of our world."

"Well, you can't do that," said Victoria as she walked into the room. "Don't you know that everything about vampires seems to draw humans in? Now let Laurent go."

Bella stood next to Alice and Alice said, "I thought you were dead."

Victoria said, "You must explain to me why you are unhurt."

Edward said, "I don't believe that you have any right to be asking any questions right now. Now leave before I throw you to the wolves."

Little did they know that Charlie was in the room and that he had just overheard everything. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"I believe that you must answer us this question," said Laurent. "Do you know this girl?"

"Who? Bella?" said Charlie. "She's my daughter. Why do you ask?"

"She took someone away from me," said Victoria. "She took James away from me."

Bella snapped. "In my defense, he was trying to kill me first."

Victoria shot her a hard look before saying, "And why were you still alive when you should be dead?"

Bella said, "Because unlike you, I know how to treat the people I love."

Victoria shot her a hard look before storming off. Edward let Laurent go and he too walked off, giving them all an angry look. Edward said to Bella, "Did you hear everything that I was saying?"

"Every word," said Bella. "And for the record, I wasn't really hurt to begin with."

"I'm so happy you're ok!" Edward said as he and Bella hugged. Alice cleared her throat. "I'm still here!" she shouted.

Charlie looked at them and said, "I'll give you some space." He walked out the room and Alice said to Bella, "Bella, why are you not hurt?"

"Edward told me to stay safe," said Bella. "That meant that I was smart enough to get out of the truck before it was crushed."

"Bella, who was that vampire?" Alice asked again.

"I don't know; I never saw her before," said Bella. "She pushed a girl into my truck. I don't even know if the girl is alive or dead."

Edward frowned, wishing that he could read Bella's mind. He would know which girl she was talking about.

Speaking of Elena, she woke up in a strange room. She had no idea of who she was, nor would she remember the events that brought her to this strange town.

In short, she had lost her memory.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was in the hall being fawned upon by the hospital staff and being begged to come back to work in Forks once again. Charlie approached him and said, "I think were in need of your assistance."

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"We have a young woman here and we have no idea of who she is or where she came from," said Charlie. "So if I'm being rude to ask you to take care of her..."

"No you're not," said Carlisle. "We would love to. But here is the manner of Bella's situation for us to deal with. We've been gone for five months and she has gotten hurt. We are back to correct this mistake."

"Good," said Charlie. He then asked, "And about that strange twosome..."

"I'm sure that Emmett would gladly have a good fight with them," said Alice as she showed up. "Now I want to get home and make sure that no one has damaged the house while we were gone."

"Well, except for a party that was thrown there without my knowledge nor consent, everything appears to be intact," said Charlie. Alice stared at him for a hard moment.

"WHAT PARTY?"

Elena gasped as she sat up in bed. Katherine was gone, hopefully never to bother her again. But who was Katherine, she thought to herself. Why can't I remember her? Why can't I remember anything? Who am I?

She saw a man with gold eyes and blond hair walk into the room. A younger girl with spiky black hair and gold eyes bounced after him. Another man with brown hair and gold eyes stood at the door.

Gold eyes? Elena thought to herself. Am I in heaven? No, wait! I'm in some rainy town somewhere in the northwest.

The blond man said, "Are you hurt? What is your name? Where are you from?"

Elena gasped in horror as the reality of the situation hit her.

She had lost her memory.

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine, meanwhile, laughed as she escaped from that rainy town. Why on earth would anyone in their right mind name a town Forks? She thought to herself as she sat on the bus, hoping to put some distance between herself and that town.

And hopefully, a dead Elena Gilbert.

Who was she fooling, Katherine thought to herself again. That little popular bitch thought she could take my Stefan away from me. And to even have Damon lusting after her? No. Elena Gilbert deserved to die.

But then she thought about what would happen if anyone were to find out about this. What would Stefan do if he found out that Katherine was behind the reason why Elena was gone? What about Damon? She knew that they could be violent at various times, but even then, they were still in control. But if they ever found out about Elena, then Katherine was dead.

She needed to get help immediately.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" Alice screamed in anger as she walked into the house.

Clothes were strewn everywhere, the still-smashed piano sat in a corner of the room, and most of the pantry was emptied. Bella could not have done that, she thought to herself as she surveyed the mess.

If Esme came home and saw this, then she would surely ground them all for life. And being a vampire, that would mean endless torture.

Alice calmed down and said, "We really need to clean up this place before they get home."

Edward said, "And we better hurry; they'll be here at midnight."

They quickly ran around the house picking up empty coke cans and pizza crusts and vacuuming the floors. Within an hour and a half, the entire house was clean.

"Now who would throw a party and not know that we live here?" Alice said to Charlie.

Charlie said, "Perhaps it was those kids from the reservation. They apparently thought that they could sneak into your house and destroy it, those little rascals..."

"Is that all we were?" Jacob said as he walked into the room.

"Well," said Charlie, "you did invade someone's property without their knowledge nor consent."

"Ok ok, I admit it, I admit it!" Jacob cried out.

"Indeed," said Edward. "Now, next time you want to throw a party..."

"You will be wise and ask me first," said Alice.

"Yeah, yeah," said Jacob as he walked out the door.

When they reached a place in the woods, Laurent said to Victoria, "Now why did you come? I was handling this very well..."

"But who was that brown haired bitch?" Victoria yelled, cutting Laurent off.

"What brown-haired bitch?" Laurent replied.

"The brown haired bitch who dared to shove me," Victoria shot back. "I have half a mind to tear her to pieces and half a mind to keep going after Bella. Which is it, Laurie?"

Laurent said, "I say we not waste time; Bella cannot always be guarded. Whenever she's alone, we attack."

Victoria said, "But that vampire, I mean bitch-pire, might be around, waiting to strike while we chase after Bella. I say we go after her first."

"Well, she did attack a girl who looked like Bella," said Laurent, "And since we saw the attack, I say we help protect Bella in case she decides to come back."

"One at a time," Victoria smiled at him. "We need to figure out how best to get to Bella. Now that we know...what we know, I'm sure that the Cullens woud like to find out the truth behind why the other girl was attacked."

Little did they know that a pair of wolf eyes was watching them...

* * *

><p>review &amp; subscribe!<p> 


End file.
